Bent
by Rhade's Rose
Summary: Beka has a breakdown after Tyr leaves. Her brokeness pains Dylan...


**Bent**

_They played their part, took a chance _

_In galaxy's prism game_

_Step by step they made the dance_

_Ending it all in shame_

_--Charisma Morn 'Betrayal', CY 9517_

Beka sipped the last of the wine that Tyr had left for her before his departure. "Here's lookin' at you, kid," She raised the glass, as a toast of mockery in the Nieztschean's honor and swigged it in his memory. Her sadness had turned into bitter water that ran silently down her cheek. Now, the lonely feeling that gripped Beka Valentine heart constantly reminded her of the mistake she made in letting herself fall for the Nieztschean. It wasn't like she meant to do it; it just happened, like rain clouds that happen to swim into a perfect sea-blue sky. "Just look at yourself, Bek, you swore that you wouldn't do this. You promised…he promised," Her voice faltered and cracked. Her breath came in heaves and the wine sat in a puddle on the floor. Beka Valentine cried in the solace of her _Maru_, all alone, her blue eyes breaking into a million pieces.

The oversized chair in the Captain's quarters swiveled in circles while Dylan Hunt thought about how to approach his second in command. He knew never to speak to an upset woman during her grieving time, which was about three days. Beka had abused her time and replaced the word 'days' with 'weeks'. That was only the beginning of his worries. Occasionally he would send Trance or Rommie to check up on her in the _Maru_ but Beka was usually asleep or staring into the oblivion of space and muttering hopeless nothings. Dylan had run out of ideas; he figured that he was the last person the Beka would want to see at the moment, he was wrong.

The captain of the _Andromeda Ascendant_ arose from his chair, he had engaged in numerous fiery battles over the galaxies, was stuck in a black hole for over three-hundred years, and had been betrayed by his best friend; that all looked easy compared to this.

Heaving the last of her sobs, Beka managed to pick herself up off the cold floor and walk half-heartedly to the bathroom. She drew in a deep breath when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Half of her blonde hair was matted onto the left side of her face and the other half was sticking out in random places. Normally her eyes were a tropical sea blue, but now the were blood-shot red . She didn't even bother to notice what trace of makeup she had on, the little mascara she wore seemed like it was permanently embedded into her ivory skin and made it look the slightest shade of gray.

"Now you know why he left you. You're a monster," Her lip quivered and she threw an empty food tray at the mirror with a scream.

Dylan sucked in a nervous breath and practiced his lines once more before knocking on the _Maru's _entrance. "Beka, I've been noticing. No, that's too formal. Beka, he's not coming back- No, too cold. Beka, I see.. Oh, forget it!" Captain Hunt threw his suggestions away and knocked on the door with full force. "Beka, it's me, Dylan. Can I come in?"

When the last piece of glass from the broken mirror fell, she heard the voice. "No, please, not you…why you?" Beka whispered. She licked her hand and tried to smooth out the cowlicks on top of head. Taking a deep breath Beka put on her 'I'm-fine-so-don't-ask' smile, the one she usually used for formal dinners and such, and queried the _Maru's _door open. "Dylan, uh, hi. Did you need something?"

Dylan didn't know what to say as the door slid open. He was caught off guard when he saw Beka standing there. He didn't think that a woman who had been crying for weeks could look _that _beautiful. Her eyes held the most bluest form he had ever seen. And her lips, oh those lips, full and red held her poison and her pain. They were beautiful. _She _was beautiful.

"I asked if you wanted something," The Valentine held her voice from shaking, and set her hands on her hips.

Dylan took a moment to break out of his thoughts and finally replied, "Yes, I'm worried about you. This isn't normal for you. How many weeks have you been in here?" He motioned to the inside of her ship.

The pilot shrugged, as far as she knew it could've been years that she'd been in here. And she didn't care.

Stepping into the messy interior of the ship, Dylan made himself comfortable amongst the piles of wrinkled up candy wrappers and tubs of Harper's _Choco-Freeze Imitation Ice Cream_. "Beka, you gotta talk to me. I'm.." He looked at her tired form, "I'm scared."

"Scared. Yeah, look at me! I could scare a flock of Magog without trying. Wait, do Magog come in flocks, or is it packs?"

The captain raised an eyebrow "I don't know. But, that has nothing to do with why I came. Beka, I need you." He realized how that sounded but shrugged it off when the Valentine continued.

"..Or they could come in herds. Or prides…No, that's Niet-" Beka stopped, and her eyes glazed over.

Dylan Hunt noticed that pain that seared through his friend. He stood up and put an arm around Beka. When she started to sob, he put another arm around her . Beka wept in his chest. The wetness from her tears soaked his shirt. He could smell the stale perfume and it filled his senses. She had engulfed him in only a moment, he was caught in her and he wanted more.

"Dylan, why does it hurt so bad?"

He caressed her hair, "Because you loved him."

Beka's crying had ceased. The thought of her loving Tyr hadn't fully hit her yet and when she contemplated on it for a moment the whole thing felt like a jumbled mess. "I hate him."

"No, you don't," He pulled her away from his chest and looked at her straight in the eyes, "If you hated him, it wouldn't hurt this bad." _ If you loved her, it wouldn't hurt this bad._ The captain's heart pained in his chest.

The Valentine wiped away the stickiness from her face, took a double breath and chuckled, "I'm pathetic aren't I?"

"No, you're hurt. And that's okay."

Beka leaned her head on Dylan's shoulder. _No, Beka,. Don't. If you only knew. _He wanted to shout at her, hold her, and comfort her. But, now wasn't the time. And he hated it.

"Dylan, make it all better." Her eyes pleaded along with her voice and she held him tighter.

"I can't bring him back."

"I know," She sniffled and then laughed again, "I guess this just topped the cake that was built over the years, and it all came crashing down. When Tyr left, I was just so attached. Then I started reliving the funeral of my father, or the night when my mom left. And only God knows where Rafe is." She shook her head, "I'm such a mess. I'm broken, Dylan."

"I'll fix you," Dylan became so lost in her eyes that he forgot who he was for a moment.

"I want you to fix me."

"Then I will," Dylan leaned in closer to Beka.

She knew what was happening, she saw it in his eyes. And for once, didn't regret was she was about to do.

Dylan softly pressed his lips upon hers and she answered back. It was innocent and gentle and only lasted for a moment but held enough answers for a lifetime. This is what Beka had wanted all along. _Dylan._

When they had parted, the captain smiled, "I hope this isn't too soon."

"No." The simplest answer held complexity and everything Dylan had wanted to know. He pulled Beka closer to him and held her. She rested her head on his shoulders once again and fell asleep to his gentle lullaby.

_Fins._


End file.
